A Dream Come True
by lola.love.music
Summary: Naruto and Hinata: how the relationship started and how it grew with a lot of ...details coming along. NaruHina. I'll update once a week, every friday. The name of this fic has been changed from NaruHina: The Start to A Dream Come True
1. Prologue

**Hey! So this is my first fanfic ever and i would really really like some feedback. **

**PS: I don't own Naruto I'm not kishi even though I wish I was.**

**Hope you'll like the start and there is more to come!**

* * *

The high-pitched noise from the water boiler woke up Naruto from dozing off at the table for the third time this morning. "Damn you Ero-Sennin, the schedule you gave me starts way too early in the morning…", Naruto whispered to himself. After eating a cup of instant ramen and throwing on his clothes, he left the apartment.

It was quite early in the morning, but still the streets were filled with people rushing to open their shops or to get some fresh morning bread. On his way to the training grounds, Naruto noticed something weird. As he checked out some butts and racks on his way he didn't get scolded or yelled at as usual. "I can't remember Ero-Sennin training me in this… maybe I just learned it from simply looking at him? ", Naruto thought. A little smirk lightened up his not yet awakened face. "Why did Jiraya had to leave again so quickly after returning to Konoha? Why wouldn't he tell me what the mission was? Damn old pervert… "

The village started waking up as Naruto slowly continued to walk towards the training grounds. The weather turned out quite nice, with not a single cloud in the sky. "Shikamaru would have been extra bored today I guess, heh!" Yet another smirk appeared on his face. "Maybe I'll take a nap on the hill before training? Ero-Sennin isn't here so I guess it wouldn't hurt… Plus the weather is supernice… "

As Naruto changed his path he kept smirking as he remembered all of the things that happened in those three years of him and Jiraya travelling and training. He still couldn't comprehend that his peeking "skill " has gotten that good. As he arrived at the hill he laid down for his nap. But by some reason, the things Jiraya told him over the years kept popping up in his head. "Hey, Naruto, I guess when you come back to Konoha the girls will jump right at you, hahaha!" Naruto gave in to the thought; "Maybe Ero-Sennin had a point? I actually would really like a girlfriend; the problem is I don't think there is a single girl in Konoha that doesn't see me as a loser and a total jackass. Maybe I should still give it a shot? But whom in that case would I ever try to ask out? TenTen? Neh, I have hardly spoken to her and she is too boyish for my taste. Ino? The amount of gossip would probably kill me. And I don't have enough money for that kind of girlfriend. Sakura-chan? Well, after countless efforts I'm pretty sure I'd still get a no. And to be honest, that flame has kind of disappeared. Hmm, who is left? I feel like I'm forgetting someone… Hinata! Hmm. She has gotten pretty cute. And her eyes are really pretty… She does kind of act weird around me, though. But at the same time it's not in a bad way. I also remember Sakura-chan mumbling something about being jealous of her body after we went to hot springs last weekend. She also isn't the type to laugh at me or punch me in the face if I asked her out either… Hmm. I guess Hinata it is. I'll stop by her house later or something."

After lying on the hill for a good hour, Naruto decided that it's time to get going. He sat up and came up with a really not surprising for Naruto thought: "I WANT SOME ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN ASAP!" And so it was decided, to Ichiraku's it is. With his hands behind his head he stormed off to the shop's direction in a happy mood.

"Hi there Naruto! You're early today; rushing to train?" "Heh, yeah, kind of. Give me a bowl of the tasty ramen of yours, Teuchi!"

"G-Good morning, Naruto-kun…" Naruto turned around to find Hinata sitting there and enjoying her miso pork ramen. "Oh, hi, Hinata! Exactly the person I'm looking for!" Surprised, Hinata tried not to show her overexcitement. "Ehm… What is it Naruto-kun?" she said nervously while trying to hide her eyes and stare in to the miso pork bowl where she only found more narutos[1] and became even more nervous. "It's probably nothing, why am I getting so worked up anyways? If I behave like this he will definitely notice my feelings … I should just keep calm and continue eating my ramen…" As she more or less cooled down her head and started enjoying her ramen once more – "Yo, wanna go on a date, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said carelessly and with a huge smile on his face. Hinata's face turned tomato red and she choked on the ramen. She stared at her bowl and it felt like she was about to faint. "Is this a dream come true? I must be sleeping…" she thought. She pinched her arm, discreet so no one could see, but the result made the lavender-eyed girl turn to stone. "I can't miss this chance, this is what I have been dreaming about for years… but I can't let out a single wo-" "Yo, Hinata? Do you wanna go O-N A D-A-T-E?" Naruto was convinced she simply didn't hear him so he blurted it out once again with a huge smile on his face, the exact same as the previous time. "I have to brace myself to answer, this is my one and only chance! Just whispering a simple yes would be more than enough but my whole body just won't move! I HAVE TO DO THIS! I HAVE TO BRACE MYSELF THIS ONE AND ONLY TIME AND KILL MY SHYNESS FOR A TINY SECOND! I will never forgive myself if I don't…" She took a deep breath and turned her face to him, while playing with her fingers as she always did, looked up and… "H-Hai... Naruto-kun!"

Naruto didn't really expect to get a positive answer a mere hour after he thought about asking her out. "Heh, better than I expected! And man, up close right now I can definitely see what Sakura was so jealous about; the lavender-eyed cutie right here is definitely not missing anything in the boob-department, heh. "

"I'm really sorry, N-Naruto-kun, but I promised to train with Neji-san today and I got to run…" Hinata said. "I'll come by your house tomorrow at 8 then, Hinata-chan!" answered Naruto happily. "Ehm, Naruto-kun, let's rather meet at your place. My dad is pretty strict, you know. I really have to meet up with Neji-san now, so let's say that I'll come by your place about 8 tomorrow evening?" "That sounds great, Hinata-chan! See you tomorrow then; I'll be waiting!"

As Hinata hurried up to meet Neji she couldn't get the smile of her face. "Was this really happening? Had he finally noticed? Maybe someone told him… No, I don't think anyone would do that either… Why am I overthinking this? This is what I had dreamed about…with my head filled with this Neji will totally kick my ass today… Not that it really matters right now anyway though…"

Naruto couldn't get any more satisfied either. "Got a date from the first try! And she didn't make me swear that I will pay for everything neither like Sakura-chan always did… heh."

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

[1] The white things with swirls on in ramen are also called naruto.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here is my second fanfic which is the also newest chapter. The next one will also probably be out pretty soon and the next one is going to be STEAMY. **

**I'm not Kishi, i don't own Naruto, and i wish i owned Kakashi...**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Yesterday's training wore me down quite a bit…" thought Naruto, while lying in bed yet another early morning. "Now the question is: should I go and train a couple hours before meeting Hinata-chan or should I just skip it for today? My body is pretty exhausted from yesterdays training… oh man; I don't really want to think about training at all; I have a date tonight! Heh. I still can't figure out what to do tonight though…" These thoughts made his face turn from his usual careless expression to a serious and concentrated one. "I guess I'll have a walk around town and see if something interesting is going on…" he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Hinata was already up and ready. Making her breakfast in the kitchen, she couldn't hide her exceptionally good mood; humming a song and swinging her hips while she made some sandwiches wasn't quite the usual thing to expect from her. Especially after the hard-core training she and Neji had last night, where, as she expected, her ass got kicked. "Tihihi, I still can't believe this. I've been pinching my arm since he asked me, oh I still just can't comprehend it! Oh, what should I wear? I'm not exactly Ino; I don't have quite a selection in my closet, most of my wardrobe consists of hoodies after all…but what if he doesn't want me to dress nicely... Stop it Hinata! You are overthinking this. Again. Tihihi. I have a date with Naruto-kun! Oh but what should I…*sigh*" Thoughts kept running through her head in the same loop. She was so nervous, so afraid to do something wrong; but yet so happy and extremely excited. "Maybe I'll go through some shops and try to I find something nice to wear which is not too pretty but not to typical me either…" She kept on happily stressing; trying to hide the huge smile on her face while playing with her fingers.

Yet another happy face was spotted on the streets of Konoha; with both hands behind his head and a careless huge smile. Wandering around the village Naruto ended up with a final decision for tonight: a casual dinner and a movie. It wasn't to fancy and it wasn't way too plain either. The problem is - that involved cooking. And cooking and Naruto definitely don't go hand in hand. "Hey, watch where you're go- oh, hi Naruto! You look quite lost in thought, what's up?" asked the pink haired girl. Naruto, who was so concentrated on the upcoming date didn't even notice how he almost fell over the poor thing. "Hey Sakura-chan! I'm just thinking about what I'll do for my date tonight.", answered Naruto carelessly. "Wh-What? A DATE? Who is the lucky girl? When did this happen? Whoa, I feel like I'm really missing out on something! Naruto!" Sakura stormed Naruto down with questions, which as if bounced of him as he continued to walk in the direction he was earlier; not even his former crush could get to his head at the moment.

On the other side of the village the lavender-eyed cutie has been looking for something new to buy non-stop and after quite a while of constant stressing, the Hyuga girl decided to give this up and to go with her usual hoodie. " I don't feel like time is passing by at all though I've been here quite some time, wait huh? It's already 5 o'clock? I have to run home!" Hinata's head just couldn't get a rest today. But to be honest, it didn't mind. Today was the day her long-time dream finally came true. The crush she kept hidden for so long…

- 20:00 Naruto's apartment -

The ringing sound came from the doorbell. Naruto nervously looked over his room for 10th time in the last minute to reassure to himself that it was cleaned up enough. "Phew. Here goes." He couldn't believe how nervous he got from this date with Hinata. He, who rushes to battles with no fear and without thinking was terrified that she might not like him. He rushed to the door yelling out about being on his way.

"Yo, Hinata-chan! Come on in!", he said as relaxed as possible. "She isn't one of the guys so I really hope she won't think it's so messy and judge me for it or anything." Apparently Hinata wasn't the only one with her nerves on the highest pitch.

"Good evening, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata let out one of her shy smiles as she stepped inside and took off her shoes. "He seems so relaxed about this, maybe I should stop worrying as much as I do too… but what if I mess something up?" The Hyuga girl looked up and followed Naruto into the room.

"So, Hinata, I am not the most creative guy there is, so I decided to go with a dinner and a movie, e-ehm it's okay, right?", said Naruto while looking down on the floor and scratching his head. "I really hope she didn't expect me to take her to an expensive restaurant, cause in that case I'm fucked. I can't even afford dates like that.

"A-actually, it kind of sounds as the d-date that would fit me best of all." answered Hinata relieved. "I'm so glad he decided on something casual like that. I didn't have to play dress up after all and I can behave normally too. This is exactly was I was hoping for!"

Naruto smiled in relief; "Even though she is always so shy and I didn't have a clue on what would fit her best, it seems that our preferences seem to be similar…"he thought gaining another happy smirk on his face. "Hey, that's great! So, ehm, when it comes to dinner I'm definitely no chef so the choices are instant ramen or we can take a trip to Ichiraku's if you wa-"

"Instant ramen sounds perfect. My dad made me eat a lot before I could get out of the house. And it sounds much more cosy. " Hinata was surprised of herself, the girl which usually faints as fast as Naruto says a simple hello blurted out a reply without even letting him finish. "What was that? It came out of nowhere… as if my inner self spoke for me… What if he will think I'm being rude? Oh no… I have to stop overthinking so much…"

"Heh, then it's settled I guess. I get to pick a movie then? Since you seem to be the boss of the dinner, haha!" answer Naruto with yet another huge signature smiles of his. With Hinata's last reply he felt like she was being more comfortable around him now and it took a lot of his stressed mood away.

"Y-Yeah, ehm, heh. The choice of the movie is all yours N-Naruto-kun!" answered Hinata in her usual shy style while playing with her fingers. "Thanks, Hinata-chan, there is this one movie I've wanted to see for quite some time and I finally found it at the movie store. I'll go put the water boiler on so we can start eating as soon as the movie starts. Just make yourself comfortable, be right back." Naruto replied. He hurried up to the kitchen while Hinata sat down by the table in his room.

"I've never been in Naruto's room before. Heh, I've always heard Kiba say how messy his apartment is but it seems that he tidied up before I came over. I guess he is pretty nervous too; I noticed him turn around and look at the room while we were talking. Naruto being nervous is something new I guess, heh." Hinata took another look at the room; she noticed the newest picture there was - of Naruto and Jiraya and the oldest one which displayed Naruto, Kakashi – sensei, Sakura and Sasuke. "It's really sad that he never knew his parents, but it seems that he developed a very close relationship with Jiraya… Tihi, I hope a picture of two of us will end up together with these one day." Hinata thought to herself and smiled.

"Dinner is ready, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled out from the kitchen. He entered the room holding an instant ramen cup in each hand. "Let's get the movie started, shall we?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Hope you liked it! If you can, please write me a review, i'd really appreciate that.**

:3


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! This one took a bit longer than the others. my third fanfic and my first one with some sexy going on. you'll get even more of the sexy in the next one. heh.**

**Disclaimer : i do not own naruto i'm not kishi.**

* * *

The movie turned out to be a comedy, which, luckily, fell greatly to the tastes of both. As the story on the screen developed further and further, Hinata found herself less nervous and more confortable being alone with Naruto. Laughing at same jokes, they noticed that they had a similar sense of humour as well. The main character in the movie was rushing off and a little thing like a rock on the road made him trip and fall.

"Haha, that is JUST like you, Naruto-kun!" said Hinata. _'Damn, my inner self is blurting out stuff again! Why can't I control the things I want to say? What is happening?'_

Naruto started laughing loudly. "Hey, Hinata-chan, that's not true at all!" Naruto said as he gave her a light and friendly punch on the shoulder. _'I am so glad that she can joke around like that; things seem to be going pretty smoothly, hehe!' _Naruto thought.

"Oh no, you didn't!" said Hinata as he started tickling Naruto as revenge for the tiny punch. _'It's-It's like my body is moving on it's own! I mean I want to do this but… I never had the guts'_ Hinata thought nervously.

As the tickle-war reached it's end, Hinata found herself on top of Naruto, which was breathing heavily and letting out a smirk. _'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I am. Sitting on top. Of Naruto-kun. Don't faint Hinata. Don't. Lose. This. Chance. DO IT!' _she thought, trying as hard as she could to boost her confidence.

Hinata carefully placed her hand on Naruto's hair, right beside his forehead, and started playing with them a little. Embarrassed just by doing that, her face turned tomato red and she stared at the floor. As much as she wanted, she simply didn't have the guts to kiss him. The shyness of the Hyuga girl was overpowering.

"Hey, Hinata-chan…" Naruto said as he lifted his upper body from the floor, supporting on his arms. Hinata tuned at him without thinking and found their faces to be some few millimetres from each other. She has never been this close to Naruto and so the tomato red turned into a brick stone red. _'Oh god. Now this time I'm definitely going to fain-'_

As Hinata was lost in thought Naruto manned up and planted a soft kiss on her lips. In this wonderful shock, she opened her eyes wide open only to find Naruto's eyes closed and concentrated on her lips. His hand ran through her hair and moved to gently stroke her cheek with his fingers as he ended the kiss. _ 'She didn't really respond much… maybe she is less interested than I was hoping for?'_ he thought nervously.

As she had promised to herself she wouldn't lose this chance. Hinata grabbed his head and turned it where it was a couple seconds ago. This kiss was different from the one just now. It was much more intense with a lot of heavy breathing and tongue tunnelling.

_'That definitely doesn't seem to be the Hinata I know, but I can't say that I don't like this brave side of her…Heh.' _Yet another smirk appeared on Narutos face.

Naruto gave into the kiss, putting his hands around her waist and pulling her towards him. The mood became more intense; Hinata's hands found their way to Narutos shoulders giving her nails the possibility to slightly scratch his arms.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss, still holding his arms tightly around her.

Looking a bit embarrassed, he said: "Hinata-chan… You do realize what's going to happen if we keep going like this?"

Without answering Hinata stood up and started unzipping her hoodie, which two seconds later found their way to the floor.

_'It feels like my body is doing this on it's own… I can't control it… but I don't want to stop either…' _thought Hinata to herself.

As Naruto now got a better look at her perfectly round pair of hers that she always hides away in her hoodie, he felt his boxers getting tighter. He got up from the floor and threw his t-shirt off. Grabbing her waist and pushing her towards him with one arm, he started kissing her passionately. His other hand moved slowly from the bottom of her back, through her long, silky hair, up to the back of her head.

As the intense kissing continued, they started to move towards the bed. Naruto softly put her on the bed and started kissing her neck, moving the arm that was behind her head slowly towards her chest.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata lightly moaned while scratching his back harder.

Naruto moved his hands once again, towards her nipples, something that made Hinata moan once again. Squeezing them and tilting them between his fingers, he couldn't stand the tease anymore. He lifted her up and took off the fishnet tank top she was wearing.

_'Now, the bra part, I have no clue how this thing works… damn it…'_ he thought with a bit of disappointment.

Understanding his "problem", Hinata took his hands into hers and moved them towards the fastener of the bra for so using his fingers to unhook it.

After throwing yet another part of clothing on the floor, Naruto put Hinata under him once again, now having full access to her breasts. As he squeezed them and played with her nipples once more, moaning, she put her hand on his head, as if telling him to do it harder.

As he laid down on her, she noticed the hard thing in his boxers. Hinata moved one of the arms resting on his back, slowly towards his dick. She started stroking it from outside of his pants, something that caused it to grow even bigger. Naruto, who had closed his eyes and bit his lower lip of her actions, now lifted her up against the wall and started stroking her inner thigh.

"N-Not there, N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said quietly.

"Do you want me to stop?" he answered nervously.

"Ehm… ehm… N-no…" she replied with an embarrassed expression.

Naruto smirked as he moved his hand higher and higher up, causing her to moan and slightly twitch more and more. He put his hand up to the waist part of her pants and slowly moved a finger right over the lower part of her tummy, causing the butterflies in her stomach to go crazy and her giving out a moan.

Hinata wouldn't stand being the only teased, so she slipped her hand under his pants, now only a thin fabric of his boxers separating his dick from her fingers. This action resulted in Naruto planting a lusting kiss her on her lips, while pressing her head towards him. He slowly started to pull down her pants as she responded with the same action towards him.

Now, watching her with only black lace panties left on her body, Naruto pressed her against the wall once again, carefully; slowly leaned to her body, kissing her neck and tracing his fingers down from the shoulders to her hips causing her legs to twitch in excitement. Hinata placed her hand on his dick again and squeezed it lightly, resulting in Naruto letting out a quiet moan and biting his lip.

TO BE CONTINUED …

* * *

**reaaaaally nervous about this one so tell me what i have done right and what have i done wrong pretty please with sugar on top!**

**:3 **


	4. Chapter 3

**My fourth fanfic, and this one is STEAMY. so yeah, hope you like it. tell me what you think**

**Dicslaimer: i do not own naruto.**

* * *

_From the last chapter: _

_Now, watching her with only black lace panties left on her body, Naruto pressed her against the wall once again, carefully; slowly leaned to her body, kissing her neck and tracing his fingers down from the shoulders to her hips causing her legs to twitch in excitement. Hinata placed her hand on his dick again and squeezed it lightly, resulting in Naruto letting out a quiet moan and biting his lip._

Lifting his head up right in front of hers, so he could look deep into her lavender eyes, he moved his hand towards her inner thigh. The movement tightened her grip around his hard and throbbing dick, making him close his eyes and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"N-Naruto-kun…Ehm… B-Before we go any further… I have to tell you something very important to me that I need you to know…I…I… I have liked you for such a long time… Ever since the Academy… I always admired you and was motivated by you… I-I just really want this to work out… S-So if you have any doubts, p-please tell me…" Hinata said nervously.

"I don't, Hinata-chan. I can't tell you that I have been attracted to you for a long time, but I have no doubts about us. I just feel that this is right. I am not sure why, but… I just know." Naruto replied calmly.

He put his arms around her and, while slowly kissing her; he put her on the bed. As he separated his lips from hers, he traced them to her neck, her shoulders, her breasts and her stomach. Stopping right before the black lace he look up on her, to see her responding with a slight nod. He them proceeded to kiss her hipbone moving closer, but slowly, towards her pussy.

_'I am losing it…losing my head… I can't even…think proper- aaah!'_ Hinata thought, trying to get her head together.

He put a finger on each of her hipbones; each of them slided slowly underneath the lace as he kept kissing her all over her panties. The panties started to slowly come off, and Hinatas embarrassment started kicking in.

"D-Don't look! D-D-Don't look there Naruto-kun! Not there!" she said as fast as she could.

"Why should I look away? It looks wonderful…"Naruto replied with a smile.

Hinata tried to push her legs together but Narutos arms were faster as he started stroking her inner thighs. He kissed her pussy softly, making her legs twitch more than they ever did this night. He drove his tongue from the bottom of her pussy to the clit as he moved one of his hands from her thigh to her clit as well. Naruto was in his own world - playing with her clit with his fingers; tickling, tilting it in-between the fingers from side to side and occasionally licking it playfully; he couldn't get enough.

She couldn't hold the teasing anymore; ripping his boxers of and taking the top; she couldn't herself believe that she was doing it. Supporting herself on one arm, she grabbed his dick with the other. She licked it's top, her tongue, going around it in circles as she took it deeper in her mouth. Her hand moving up and down, almost in sync with her head movement, made Naruto grab the sheets on the bed.

As she continued taking it deeper and deeper into her mouth, Naruto, much like Hinata, could no longer stand the teasing. He grabbed her waist once again, this time, more roughly than the others, putting her underneath him. Spreading her legs, he slowly started pushing his throbbing dick inside her.

"Just tell me to stop if it hurts, okay? I don't want to ruin this evening for you…" Naruto said with a caring voice.

"H-Hai…Naruto-kun…"Hinata replied. _'Even if you did everything wrong, this would be perfect… It's you after all…'_ she thought happily to herself.

Naruto leaned down on her, putting his head on her shoulder and slightly kissing her neck, as he started to move it deeper inside. Hinata endured the pain, closing her eyes and grinding her teeth a bit, as she finally felt it being inside her completely.

Naruto started slowly moving his hips so she could get used to him being inside her. As he noticed her getting more relaxed he started going a bit faster, gaining a few more scratch marks on his back.

"C-can you…ehm…d-do it…f-faster? Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, while her faced gained the tomato colour once again.

"Heh, let's find out!" he replied smiling.

Naruto didn't hesitate, and with the horse stamina of his, he started going at it. As Hinata accepted the fact that she must be losing her mind, she screamed out his name in pleasure. She felt like she no longer had control of her limbs and the only thing she could do was to moan louder and louder. Naruto kept slamming it hard and deep inside her, gaining more and deeper scratches on his back. He put one of his hands on her clit, so he could tease her while already going at it.

"You…. you…you are…are…going to…make…make…me faint…Naruto-kun…" she breathed out in-between moans.

"I don't plan to! Heh." Naruto replied.

He pulled out and turned her around, putting her on all four. Hinata, shocked after such a change, yelled out his name as he pushed deep inside her again. As he started moving his hips again, he put both of his hands on her hips, moving them in sync with his movement.

"Hinata-chan… I'm going to come soon if I keep up the pace… " said Naruto, breathing heavily.

"O-Okay, Naruto-kun!" she replied quietly.

After a couple more thrusts of his, Hinatas legs started shaking uncontrollably. Naruto leaned a bit forward, moving one of his hands once again to her clit. As he played with it once again, she started loudly moaning and yelling out his name.

"Come with me, Hinata-chan!" he whispered into her ear.

Overwhelmed, she yelled out a yes and did as he requested, feeling his dick throbbing even more inside of her. Both of them, feeling exhausted, laid down; now cuddling.

He held around her and pushed her towards him, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Laying down on his back, one hand behind his head, one around her waist, he looked at her face. Putting one arm around his shoulder and the other on his chest she closed her eyes and lit her face with a little smile.

They laid together quietly like this for some time, until Naruto broke the comfortable silence.

"Ehm…I really…I really like you Hinata-chan. Ehm… I know this bed is small and not fit for two… but could you spend the night here? This is just so nice..." Naruto asked.

"Y-you do, Naruto-kun? I'd l-love to do that. I'm staying." Hinata gladly replied.

As they stayed in bed, they talked and laughed. As Hinatas fear of him knowing about her feelings disappeared, she couldn't feel happier. He wanted her beside him and she would never refuse.

After talking and joking until the sun started to come up, the two ninja fell asleep holding each other in the tiny bed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**hope you liked it! would really appreciate some feedback, so write a review if you have time! :D **


	5. Chapter 4

**I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I have gotten myself sick two times in the past two weeks and needed to take extra shifts at my job. SORRY!**

**Oh and this one is hella lot steamier than the previous one. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The clock was closing in on showing 12:00 as Naruto started to wake up. The sun was up and shining bright; a small breeze from the window was quite refreshing as the room was filled with hot air.

He opened up his eyes and smiled; looking at Hinatas carefree and calm expression. He neglected to move since he valued the position they were in - their legs tangled together, her tiny hands folded in relaxed fists pushed against her breasts, her hair spread along the whole pillow and his arms folding around her waist. In fear of ending this he did his best in stopping himself from trailing his fingers on her cheek, afraid to wake her up and watch her leave.

After a couple of minutes of battling in his head on whether risking waking her up by touching every inch of her, what he was desperately lusting for, or continue to devour her with only his eyes. His troublemaker flame took over and his hand slowly started to move from her waist up to her face. He carefully traced her curves with his fingertips, circling slowly with his index finger as he continued upward. A tiny moan escaped Hinatas lips, followed by a sleepy smile and her pushing herself closer into Narutos chest.

He released the silent groan caused by her movement and finally cupped her cheek. As he was stroking over it with his thumb a definite need to push his lips against hers seemed to form in his mind. He moved his hand a bit lower, now carefully tracing her lower lip with his thumb. Still mostly asleep, Hinatas lips reacted on her own, giving his thumb a short and soft kiss.

Surprised by the kiss, Naruto felt the feeling in his gut becoming more and more clear. He didn't want to waste anymore time teasing himself like this and planted a needy kiss on her lips, causing her eyes to open instantly. His hand moved back to her waist, pushing her cravingly to him as he was filling her mouth lustfully with his tongue.

Separated from the kiss, and now awake, Hinata smiled at him and put one of her hands on his biceps. Admiring the muscles she bit the lower lip as the exact same feeling as Naruto was experiencing started to be clear low in her stomach as well. His arm started to trace her spine from her neck and down to the lace black panties. Roughly tracing his fingers over their edge made both of them give out a moan.

As he starts to hungrily kiss her again, he rolls over her and puts one of his hands right underneath her left breast, supporting himself on the elbow of the other arm. His fingers hungrily grasp her breast, making her moan in pleasure and trace her hands up to his shoulders. He leans away from the kiss and starts to hungrily kiss and slightly bite her neck. Taking pleasure in her responding gasps and moans he notices his dick getting harder and harder. Slowly tracing his lips toward her nipples, teasing them both, he slightly looks up at her. She has turned her head to the right and closed her eyes, her mouth opened as she is biting on her bent index finger. Seeing her this excited fills him with lust even more. He grabs her rear and the back of her head and lifts her up as he starts to stand up. A surprising look fills Hinatas face and the answer; which finds out to be not quite filling, as she would wish it'd be is just a second away.

"I have an idea." Naruto says with a dirty grin on his face.

Burying his lips in hers once again and squeezing her rear, he moves rapidly towards the bathroom. They lips still sealed in a lustful kiss, he pushes her against a wall while dragging her panties of her with one arm. Gasping, she digs her nails into his back, causing his erection to bulge out even more. As the panties find their way to the floor, Narutos hand finds it's way towards her sensitive spot. Tracing over her clit with one finger and causing her to moan loudly made him go crazy from the lust. He jumped out from his boxers, releasing her for a split second and now dragging her into the shower with him.

He turned on the water, but was back on her before she knew it. Lifting her up, hips to hips again, he continued to enjoy himself teasing her. After he put her legs around his waist his hand slid back to her opening. His thumb flickering with her clit, causing her to spasm overall around her body, and his index and middle finger playing and teasing her entrance. After screaming out his name she now realized that the ability to speak was beyond reality at the moment and gave up trying. Barely able to even think, she gasped and moaned non-stop. She thought nothing would top that, but boy was she wrong…

He lifted her up even higher, her head over the shower cabin. "Hold on to the edges." he said as he placed his shoulders underneath her knees. Not even waiting for her response he buried his face between her thighs, making her toes curl and her legs twitch in pleasure. He grabbed the showerhead with the intention of teasing her even more. He removed his head, giving her dripping wet entrance a long lick. He put his index and middle finger back where they were before, but now they were holding the showerhead with the remaining three. She gasped, struggling badly with not falling down, as her arms were now twitching in the same matter as her legs.

The torture didn't stop there. Enjoying the feeling of her uncontrolled and twitching legs on his shoulders, his head moved back to her clit where his tongue circled around it and sucked on it as the shaking of her legs gets stronger and stronger.

"Oh…oh my…aaaaa… I'm going to…oh god…" she mumbled, but her brain was filled with lust so bad that forming a sentence was quite the task. She wanted to touch him so bad, any part of him she could but if she moved her arms one bit she knew she would fall down. Her body filled with tension and lust, she was on the edge of coming and all the things he was doing to her didn't slow down the pace of that happening.

He noticed her orgasm coming in close, so he put the two fingers quickly and hard inside of her. As she screamed his name out in pleasure, holding desperately to the edges, her whole body arched towards him and twitched. He grabbed her waist and put her down on her feet, still holding her up realizing she would collapse after all that. His erection was throbbing and restricting himself has almost become painful. As she started coming back to her senses he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

After regaining the most of her consciousness and dying for more of him she decided that he should be the one suffering now. Without saying anything she pushed him against the wall and took the hard dick into her hands, causing him to moan loudly. She stroked it a few more times, staring into his blue eyes before she went down on her knees.

"Hinata, no… please…" he begged her, but all in vain. It was time for sweet revenge.

Looking up at him and locking the eyes together, she licked the tip of his crown. Watching him close his eyes and bite his lip made her just more encouraged to continue this game of torture. After small kisses and licks on the crown, which drew him wild, almost growling, she opened up her mouth to take it in. Not wanting to waste any time she slid down as much as she could inside her mouth making him grab her hair as he screamed out her name.

"I'm going to come if you keep going like this, Hinata… so please…stop…" he begged once again. To his surprise she went along with it, standing up and kissing the sensitive skin under his ear. Breathing out heavily he decided that responding is the same as wasting time. He turned her around, pressing her breasts against the glass wall of the shower. When he was finish adjusting her hips, he slid his dick deep inside of her with one hard thrust without warning. A moan escaped both of their mouths and as horny as they already were it was a matter of minutes before they both started to get awfully close to the edge. His hands were both placed at her hips but he wanted more, so one of them was now holding a fistful of her wet hair. Pulling it slowly towards himself, he shoved his dick hard into her one last time, filling the apartment with their combined screams.

"Fuck, Hinata, wow. " he said while still trying to calm his breath. He could do this all day.

She blushed and smiled at him as she came back to her former and shy self and replied: "We should probably start actually showering soon, Naruto-kun…"

He laughed and grabbed the soap, quickly washing off the sweat. She stood, unable to do anything, paralyzed by the sight of the muscles in his arms constantly flexing as he was moving. She grabbed the soap from him and added "I won't let you tease me anymore for at least this morning, so stop it." He laughed at her in reply and kissed her forehead. After quickly washing off the soap of his body he started to observe her. Amazed by the sight of her tiny hands washing her neck, her breasts, oh dear her breasts. He couldn't take his eyes off them as she soaped them up. In a couple of seconds she was finished too and they both jumped out of the shower. After quickly drying themselves off they exited the room each of them wrapped in a towel.

"Would you care for some breakfast?", he asked her.

"Yes, I'm starving!", she replied as both of them hurried over to the kitchen.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Tell me what you think! And thanks to everyone that have reviewed so far, i appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 5

**After this one i'll probably post only two chapters, so get ready for the end. And if you'll find this one a bit boring, don't worry there will probably be lemons in the next two.**

* * *

After finishing each of their instant ramen, Hinata and Naruto ran off to his room to get dressed. The clock was getting closer to showing 14:00 and a thought of worry crossed Hinatas head. She didn't tell her father about meeting up with Naruto and didn't originally have plans on staying over either.

"Naruto-kun… I know it's probably too soon, but we'll have to tell one of the girls about us." Hinata said as she planned out a lie for her father in her head.

"It's ok, but why?" he replied with confusion on his face.

"Well… I can't really tell my dad about what happened here, can I? And I can't tell I slept over at one of boys places either…" she answered, blushing.

"Oh, got it. Who'll it be then?" he replied with a smile.

_'Well, I guess Ino is out of question since she would run over the whole village and tell every single soul which in the end will end up reaching my dad. Sakura is out of question too, since she will end up telling Ino right away… I guess Tenten is the only reliable option; she wouldn't tell anyone if I asked her not to either…'_ she thought, happy with finally finding a conclusion.

"I think Tenten is the best choice to ask, Naruto-kun. Let's get moving!" she declared as she threw on some clothes.

In a couple of minutes both ninjas were ready to go and just before Hinata was to open the door she found herself pushed to it instead.

"If you don't want you dad to know yet… it means I can't kiss you in public…or hold your hand in public…"he sadly stated.

She looked up at him, cupping his jaw and said, "It's just a matter of time. I think that he will be stubborn as hell at first but he'll give in after a while". He looked up at her; blue eyes filled with hope, and softly kissed her lips. As their lips separated her arms moved up to his back and held him tightly. He responded with the same action and the couple stood in silence enjoying the close moment right before being separated.

They left the apartment in search for Tenten. Her place appeared to be empty and the couple came to conclusion that she must be on the training grounds. They started to walk over to the new destination as a thought shot through Hinatas head, which made her freeze on the spot. Tenten was on Nejis team. He probably was there training with her.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he noticed her stop all of the sudden.

"We'll have to… to split up before the training grounds. N-Neji-niisan will probably be there and he'll get suspicious... I think that if you go there first you can distract him…I'll run over to Tenten while he isn't looking." Hinata planned out.

"Good point. Hehe, this turns out to be more complicated than I thought…" Naruto smirked back.

As they were closing in to the training area, they split ways. Naruto walked in first and to their luck he discovered Neji not being there. He started chatting with Lee, who challenged him to yet another fight, and in a couple of minutes Hinata showed up. She ran straight over to Tenten as Naruto charged over to Lee with a Rasengan.

"Hi Tenten! I have a favour to ask… " Hinata said, playing with her fingers.

"Hi Hinata! Ehm… ok, what's up?" Tenten answered curiously.

"Ehm… Well…I-If somebody asks you if I… s-stayed at your place last night, would you …b-be so kind to confirm?" Hinata said blushing wildly and not removing her eyes from the ground.

"Hehe, no problem, but you got to tell me why 'cause now I am definitely curious. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Tenten said with a grin,

"W-well…I…Ehm…I stayed at Narutos place last night…. You can't tell anyone! If my dad finds out he will kill me!" Hinata replied with her eyes still glued to the ground.

"What's so wrong with- OH. GOT IT. WOW. DAMN. But I think Naruto is more in danger of getting killed by your father than you are, hehe. But damn, wow. When did this happen? Seems like I am definitely not following…" Tenten said as she processed the newest gossip material.

"Ehm… It started yesterday…He asked me out for a date and well…Yeah." Hinata replied, finally looking up and giving away a little smile towards Narutos direction.

"Well, well. Interesting. Now, don't worry, your secret is safe with me until you guys figure everything out. But lets just make your "cover" bulletproof and agree on what "we" were doing last night, shall we?" Tenten suggested with a smile.

As the girls discussed the options and shortly concluded on something, Naruto kept Lee busy with fighting. Hinata started to leave as she winked to Naruto when Lee wasn't watching.

"Oh, ehm, Bushy Eyebrows, I got to go. See you later!" Naruto yelled out as he disappeared in the forest after Hinata.

"I-I'll head home now Naruto-kun. Tenten and I figured everything out." Hinata said, while taking one of his hands into hers.

"OK, that's great, but when will I get to be with you again?" Naruto replied as his face turned yet again to a disappointed expression.

"I'll probably get grounded for not telling him that I wouldn't be sleeping home. So I'll be stuck home for at least a week… I'll find you when I have the chance, OK?"

"OK."

She let go of his hand, and after checking their surroundings she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. That didn't seem to be enough for him, as she was now tightly held against him with his tongue sucking on her neck.

"Naruto-kun…. we can't…not here…" she said blushing.

"But I can't get enough of you…" he replied, looking at her with craving eyes.

The words shot through her whole body, causing the feeling in her lower gut to take over her. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head against her breasts. He lifted her up, her legs around his hips and pushed her against a tree. His hands zipped off the hoodie and took her fishnet t-shirt up and over her breasts. Now the only thing separating him from her soft melons was the bra, which was quickly ignored as his hands lured the pair out from the cups.

The fact of them being in the forest made Naruto even more excited and he did his best to restrain himself from going crazy. He cupped her breasts with both hands, moving his thumbs towards the nipples and moving them back right before they would have crossed them. Hinata moaned in the torturing pleasure, digging her fingers into his back. Naruto responded with locking his lips on one of the nipples, his tongue flickering with it. Hinata held her scream inside; as now one of her nipples was covered in warm wetness while the other was feeling the chilly breeze. She felt the urge to fill herself up, which only he could satisfy, but the surroundings weren't fitting and they were running out of time.

"N-Naruto-kun… we have to… to stop… please…" Hinata pressed out in between moans.

He looked up at her, her lustful gaze devouring him. "Why?" he asked.

"I have to go. I don't want us to get busted. Please. I want to as much as you do, but…" she looked down, trying to find the right words.

"I understand." Naruto suddenly said.

She smiled at him as she fixed her clothes up and the couple kissed one last time before splitting ways once again.

"See you soon, Naruto-kun!" she said before disappearing into the forest.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**What do you think? Reviews are highly appreciated. **

**oh, and btw, if any of you guys are on tumblr, mine is .com!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! After writing this one i decided on maybe drawing it out a few chapter further anyway, but i'll see. Btw, i'm sorry if this one was a bit late, i'm staying at my moms and yeah. **

**Another steamy-steamy chapter.**

**Oh, and i didn't have much time to check this one, so i'm sorry for any mistakes. The same actually usually goes for most of the previous chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hinatas guess turned out to be quite spot on as the result of her not sleeping home ended up with her getting grounded for one week. Luckily, instead of being locked up and scolded by her father, she was assigned to a mission and was out and traveling 4 days of the grounded period.

For Naruto, every day of the week seemed to go by as slow as a turtle. After two days of concentration on his extreme training, his body grew sore and his mind was still clouded with the lavender-eyed girl. Her skin, her smell, and the way her body moved… Even the smallest details he noticed about her were looping in his head, making it nearly impossible to wait for the week to end.

He had considered many times to sneak into the Hyuga property and see her and had to remind himself every time of the promise he made her. Mostly everyone was out on missions, and as Hinatas team came back, followed by InoShikaCho, he figured that he could invite the guys over for some poker. After visiting each and every one of them he got a confirmation from them all to come over later the same evening.

As the night flew by, every single one of the boys cursed the hell out of Shikamaru, the genius with IQ level being over 200. As little as any of them wanted to accept their defeat, Kiba, Choji and Naruto ended up completely broke. Naruto wanted badly to break the news to the guys, stopping himself on the edge of spilling it every time. After a couple of hours the gang left Narutos condo, leaving him alone again; his head still clouded with her.

The rest of the week flew surprisingly fast for the both of them. They managed to clash into each other on the streets of Konoha and used the chance to set another date, which both decided should be 3 days from their conversation. Hinata managed to find Tenten as well to secure her "cover story" in exchange of steamy details, shyly told by the Hyuga girl, that the weapon-loving kunoichi was dying to know.

The minutes before she reached his apartment were decreasing in a drastic fall. She ran up to the door and after one knock he was standing in front of her, dragging her inside. His hands found their way to her waist as his lips brushed against hers. She decided on not tolerating his torture this time and pulled him against her tightly, giving him a passionate kiss. As their tongues fiercely battled, their feet slowly found their way to the bed.

Soon she found herself being lifted up and carefully put on the mattress, their lips still bound in the kiss. He placed himself on top of her, tracing one of his hands along her curves. She gave out a moan, causing him to break from the kiss and caress her neck with his tongue; his hand snaked up around her waist as he pushed his hips against hers.

She longed for the touch of his skin against her fingers and now as the access to his back was better than ever she pulled off his shirt in one swift movement. As he moved his mouth along her neck and collarbone, with tiny licks, kisses and bites, she dug her nails inside his flesh and moaned of pleasuring torture.

She reminded herself of her decision on not being the one to be tortured this time and rolled around on top of him. A lustful gaze met her eyes as she slowly unzipped her hoodie, revealing the fishnet-tank top underneath. As his hands started to move towards her figure, she grabbed his wrists and put them beside his head. A confused, yet passionate look met her as she shook her head. Her hands continued to strip herself slowly, revealing her purple lace bra.

His hands were about to break her rules but she was faster this time as well. As she put his hands back where she wanted them, she leaned over to brush her lips against his. The feeling of her lips against his and her breasts being slightly pushed towards him made his body stir and his mouth let out a groan.

She smiled in response, now trailing her fingers against his chest, admiring his well-toned body. When her fingers reached his abs she could feel him tense up and used the chance to tease him as she trailed her index finger between the outlines of his muscles. His breath became rugged and fast as he felt her fingers trail the waistband of his pants.

She changed her position, and instead of locking her hips up on his, she now kneeled between his thighs. She planted soft kisses on his chest and trailed them down to his bellybutton before she looked up into his eyes once again. He stared at her with eyes of a wild animal as she trailed her fingers underneath the sides of his pants. After removing his pants along with his boxers and placing her hand over his already plenty hard erection she felt his hips bucker up and as s tiny growl slipped by his lips.

She moved her hand slowly up and down, adding more and more pressure with each stroke, as her other hand traced her fingers at one of his inner thighs. After she placed a kiss on his crown he knew he wouldn't be able to take it much longer and after her tongue traced all his length any sense that remained in his head disappeared in a second.

He grabbed her hips and put her on the back, not wasting a second as he pulled off her pants. His eyes froze, as she was lying in front of him in her purple lace set. The bra that hardly was able to contained her breasts and the lace panties that were able to make him wilder than he already was. His index finger carefully traced the waistband and a second later he was slowly taking them off – two fingers were pulling them off on the right side when the left side was being taken care of by his teeth. His other hand lifted her hips up a bit by snaking around them and grabbing her rear.

She moaned loudly on his action, followed by a scream of pleasure as his tongue met her clit. Even though this was the part he mostly enjoyed, her screams and spasms caused by tiny movements of his tongue or fingers, he didn't use much time for teasing. At that very moment he wanted her more than anything. He felt like he lost to her completely, but it didn't matter, as long as he could have her he would do anything.

He moved up to her, kissing her as hungrily as possible while his crown moved in-between her feminine lips. She moaned into the kiss, her nails trailing along his spine, as she moved her hips towards him wanting more of the filling feeling.

The last bit of sanity Naruto had in his head was gone after her hips moved towards his. He moved it fully inside of her in one thrust and didn't bother on taking it slow. He moved inside her the fastest he could, enjoying her endless screams and moans as she tried to make out his name in-between. It didn't take long for either of them to finish at that pace and as he was done he moved himself a bit to the side, afraid to crush her under his weight.

Their legs tangled together as they lay on the bed regaining their breath. She pulled up to him and kissed him softly on his nose. He smiled at her, pushing her tightly against him, snaking his arms around her back.

"Do you realize we haven't even said "hi" to each other yet, Naruto-kun?" Hinata laughed.

"Good evening, Hinata-chan!" he replied smiling, planting a kiss on her forehead.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**What do you think? Please post a review, i really appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yo! This one is sadly without any lemons, but i figured i gotta make them stop doing it and start talking about it. **

**Aaaaand i was way too lazy to check it thoroughly. **

* * *

_Their legs tangled together as they lay on the bed regaining their breath. She pulled up to him and kissed him softly on his nose. He smiled at her, pushing her tightly against him, snaking his arms around her back._

_"Do you realize we haven't even said "hi" to each other yet, Naruto-kun?" Hinata laughed._

_"Good evening, Hinata-chan!" he replied smiling, planting a kiss on her forehead._

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

She smiled up on him while snuggling her head softly against his chest. She closed her eyes and let his arms embrace her while they rested on the bed. The air was filled with his scent and the feeling of his skin against hers made her knees weaken.

_'I never thought I would be able to be this comfortable around him… It's crazy how I can be right here, beside him, completely naked and not feeling awkward. I used to faint if he as much as spoke to me… Why am I able to handle it now? Is it simply because I now know that he cares for me the way I care for him? Is it because his hands hold my waist in a loving way? Is it because I have felt his lips and fingers caress my body? Earlier, the thought of simply speaking to him made me dizzy but now I'm making jokes… It feels so strange, as if the confidence I "kept inside" released itself… As if I can say what I think… How can he affect me like this? I've looked up to him my whole life… His words seem to work like magic upon me now as well… Naruto-kun… I won't ever thank you enough…"_

Hinatas thoughts wandered, but she was interrupted by the voice of her loved one.

"Hinata-chan… I… Ehm… I really want to tell everyone about us! I don't want to hide this! The guys were hanging out here a couple nights earlier and I had to use all my strength on keeping my mouth shut. Please! I want to be able to kiss you whenever and wherever I see you and not in hidden places away from everyone… I've decided that I'll go and talk to your father! I don't care if he decides to beat me up, that won't scare me away! I enjoy being with you way too much to keep it hidden, Hinata!" Naruto proclaimed accompanied by a sad but intense look in his eyes.

The words that came out of his mouth shook her as she slowly lifted her body up on her knees. Not only did he want to be with her but he'd even face her dad. Not only did he want to be with her but also wanted to show everyone. Her body froze with the shocked expression in her eyes. A single tear trailed from the corner of a lavender-coloured eye down her perfect skin.

Confused and assuming that was his fault Naruto held her tightly as he kissed her forehead and shouted out that he was sorry. Less of all the things that he wanted to see right now were tears coming from her eyes. His confusion grew even bigger as he heard her speak.

"You don't need to say sorry, Naruto-kun. I'm not sad. It's that I'm so happy that I want to cry. You make me so happy. " Hinata said blushing wildly, tightening her grip around his back.

"I'll talk to your father. I'll do whatever I can. I promise." Naruto proclaimed again with a smile.

"No, please don't. If you try and talk to him, he'll do all that is in his power to keep us from seeing each other. We will make this possible. There are just a couple of people we'll need to talk to first. Let's get dressed." Hinata replied as she was deciding on what to do.

Following the orders of now quite confident Hinata, Naruto threw on his orange suit the fastest he could. They ran to the door, giving each other a kiss before leaving the condo.

After a couple of minutes of running and seeing a familiar house, Naruto seemed to understand what she was plotting.

"Shikamaru? Good thinking, Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled as they continued running.

She smiled as she slightly turned around, her body still moving forward. After a few more steps they were not surprised to find Shikamaru outside, staring at the clouds.

"Yo, Shikamaru. We need some help." Naruto loudly proclaimed as soon as he saw the lazy genius.

Shikamaru turned his head to find the couple panting as they sat down beside him. He slightly smiled while rising up.

"So that's the reason you were so tense when we were at your place, Naruto." Shikamaru said; his smirk glued onto his face.

"Hehe. Yeah. But we need your brains. You know Hinatas dad, right? We don't want to hide, but he will do all he can to stop this. Figure out what we should do, please, Shikamaru!" Naruto explained, still slightly panting.

"Well, you could do what we do…" Shikamaru replied with even a bigger smirk on his face.

Naruto and Hinata both froze on his reply as their eyes widened. As far as everybody in the village knew Shikamaru wasn't dating anyone.

"Exactly." Shikamaru replied laughing while lying down on the ground again.

Curiosity burned up inside the couple as they stared at Shikamaru intensely with their jaws dropped.

"Only Choji knows. And I'll let you guys in on it, since you're here asking me to help and Naruto will be nagging on me forever, ending up exposing me. It's Temari. You're thinking "But she's never here… She's always in Suna…" and that just confirms the fact that nobody knows. She's here much more often than you'd think. And I expect you guys to keep your mouths shut." He explained, staring at the clouds.

"But why do you guys keep it hidden?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Well, first of all, Ino is on my team and I don't want to keep her nagging at me with questions. That's too troublesome. Second of all, neither of us has a clue on what Gaara will say about this. Of course, he is not the fierce and scary guy we knew back then. But the scary part still kind of applies when it comes to the part of dating his sister. If he is overprotective, like your dad, I'd be dead in a second. He is the Kazekage after all. I think actually Kankuro has a clue, but I have no reason to believe he would tell Gaara." Shikamaru concluded.

Naruto still gasping at the news forgot all about the reason of their visit. Just before he was about to ask him another question Shikamaru changed the subject.

"It's troublesome, but I'll help you. You'll need Neji on your side. It may seem hard, but I don't think it'll be too troublesome. Naruto, after the chuunin exams he has started to look at you as at his equal. You defeated him and brought the branch and main families of the Hyuga clan together. They have you to thank for that. That is your trump card that you must never show. Both Neji and Hinatas father know it in the back of their heads. It works out as a great plus for you. But if you mention it, you'll seem like an asshole and that will make things even more troublesome. First, as I said, you have to get Neji to support you. Approach him while he is alone, both of you. Naruto has to tell him the news, but you play an important role here, Hinata. You have to stand up and confirm it. You'll have to be confident, which, surprisingly, you seem to be for the moment. Neji cares for you, Hinata, and if he sees that this relationship has given you more confidence he will end up supporting you. Your father trusts Neji since he is strong and their minds think alike. If Neji backs you up, the next step should work out. Both of you should approach Hinatas father together, but Naruto, you have to keep your mouth shut. I know that for you it will be troublesome, but speak only when he asks you. That means, that it is you, Hinata, who should break the news to him. At that point you'll have to put your insecurities aside again and show your confidence. I don't know him, so I have no idea how he will react, but I am certain that if Neji steps in, he will accept the fact." Shikamaru sighed as he concluded his long speech.

The couple looked at each other and nodded, slightly nervous.

"Thanks, Shikamaru. Then, we're off to find Neji!" Naruto said, getting up and reaching his hand towards Hinata.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**TROUBLESOME TROUBLESOME TROUBLESOME**

**i'm sorry i couldn't help it!**

**Please write some reviews! :D**

**oh and btw, i noticed that it wouldn't post links so you never got to find me on tumblr. it's nerdnympho.**


	9. Realization

**Okay, so first of all I have to deeply apologize for this update taking so long. I had a lot of stuff going on – a break up, moving back in to my parents' basement and a shitload of work since all other waiters were either on vacation or sick. And even though I am now happily single, don't have to pay rent or buy food and freaking rich I had a writers block on top of this all so I have stared at the blank page many times.**

**Also, this fic has been the end of me. The plotline in my head stopped and all of the ideas were way too cliché and uninteresting. After a while I finally came up with a major twist but I still have to think of other factors in the story.**

**Knowing myself, the easiest way to finish this fic for me is coming up with twists while I write it. But as most of you have probably noticed, I am a sucker for detailed lemons, which is the only part I think is actually fairly good, and it usually results in the pairing fucking more than talking. **

**Therefore I will be a smart girl and write at least one fic in advance so I have something to update with. From now on I will have a set update date and my chapters will also become longer. So yaaay. I'll update once a week.**

**Thanks to my writers block I have been able to read shitloads as I have found myself in being a hardcore ZoSan shipper. And when I first ship something I drown myself in fanfiction. So I, at least, hope that my vocabulary has expanded.**

**I have to thank everybody for your patience and if you are still going to read this I am truly grateful. I would really appreciate reviews, and I thank everyone who has reviewed so far, but it's 8 chapters and 15 reviews in total. I really, really need feedback to improve. **

**Also, if you are tumblr and want to follow me I changed my url. Now it's grimmjowsbutt. Hehehe. Butt.**

**TL;DR: Sorry it took so long. Will update once a week from now on. Fics will be longer. I love you if you still are going to continue reading it. My tumblr url is grimmjowsbutt. Please R&R, I need reviews desperately to get better.**

**PS.: The twist I came up with will have me edit a few minor things in the previous chapters. BUT. I am a lazy motherfucker. So if you have just started reading the story, I'm sorry for the possible confusion. You'll get what I mean in this chapter. **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

**Oh and I'll start naming chapters from now on as well as explaining characters and such since i know of some who haven't watched Naruto but still read my fic. And the title of the story is going to change.**

**PPS: this chapter turned out really short and i'm so so sorry. I still have to get "back in the game", haha, so i promise the next ones will be much longer!**

* * *

_The couple looked at each other and nodded, slightly nervous._

_"Thanks, Shikamaru. Then, we're off to find Neji!" Naruto said, getting up and reaching his hand towards Hinata._

**Chapter 8: Realization**

The couple strolled towards the training grounds, in hope of finding the girls cousin. They decided to alter their course slightly, and chose to walk through the forest instead of taking the clear path.

Walking in the comfortable silence between the two, surrounded by the chirping sounds of the birds and the wind racing through leaves, Naruto quietly, yet with a smirk, observed the lines of his companion.

_'How have I never noticed her this way before? She has been around all the time and yet… Even if we have been seeing each other for such a short time, if I'd ever lose her now I'd probably go mad…" _

He turned around and placed his arms around her waist, holding her tightly, his actions rewarded with a smile. Just as he was about to speak his recent thoughts, her finger was placed on his mouth, telling him to keep quiet.

"Don't. I know. But on the other hand, I don't. You'll have to tell me."

Just as he was about to express his confusion, her finger pressed harder against his lips, telling him to wait.

"You know it now. Please, remember it. But now you have to wake up."

She removed her finger from his mouth and traced her fingers along his jawline before softly cupping his cheek.

"Wake up and seek me out. I'm waiting. I always have been."

She leaned into him and kissed him softly on the forehead, the man still speechless. He felt his vision going hazy, the curves of the body he had been admiring less then a minute ago, disappearing in the strong yellow ray of light.

"Wait! What do you mean? NO! DON'T GO!"

"I'll be there, Naruto. Come and find me"

With that, everything in his sight was taken over by the light.

* * *

His eyes shot open, only to find the ceiling in his new home which yet was not familiar. He sat up, sliding his hand through his blond hair, sighing. His brain still hazy, he started realizing that all of the events that seemed so real were nothing more than a dream. Reality kicked in – Pain attacked the village. Jiraya is dead. Konoha is being rebuilt. He dreamt of the village before it was destroyed, Jiraya was alive. Why didn't he react or remember? Reality kicked in again – Hinata standing up for him when Pain had him pinned down. Fighting for him. Getting badly injured. Hinata confessing her love for him. It has been on his mind a lot lately, it must have been the trigger for his dream.

Oh, yeah, the dream. It seemed so real that it felt like a part of his life has just disappeared into the thin air and never happened. He remembered his thoughts before it ended and remembered her words before she vanished into the light. His gut twisted at the realization of them being separated and he without a second thought he threw on his flashy orange suit and ran out the door.

_'Now where could she be? Training? At home? The thought of going over for a visit to the Hyugas doesn't really sound too tempting…' _his thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound coming from his stomach indicating a need to be filled. _'But… But… I want to… But… Ehm… I'll just eat first, eh?' _Naruto concluded sighing, moving his feet in a path towards Ichiraku's.

The sun shone brightly over the village, accompanied by a refreshing breeze. The villagers were working on rebuilding their homes, smiles filling their faces as they waved towards their new hero and saviour. Naruto grinned back, yet still not used to all of the sudden positive attention, as he continued towards the ramen-famous restaurant.

He finally arrived at his destination and sat down to order his favourite meal. Teuchi, the owner of the restaurant, didn't disappoint and in the blink of the eye the blond was served hot and ready portion of Ichiraku's ramen. After getting himself stuffed with too many portions Naruto ran out smiling towards the training grounds. _'The Hyuga compound isn't exactly tempting to go to… Hiashi is scary!'_(1)

Speeding up as the hope of finding her here grew bigger and bigger he arrived at the training field. Scanning the area for purple hair he spotted her petite figure standing together with her teammates, Kiba and Shino. He was by her side in a second, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Hinata! There you are! I need to talk to you!" the blond proclaimed smiling.

"W-w-what…ehm… N-N-Naruto-kun…W-what is it?" the Hyuga replied, trying her best not to faint.

Suddenly, the former ANBU (2) made an appearance that made both turn in surprise.

"Naruto, we have a mission today. You seem to have forgotten. Sakura and Kakashi are already waiting by the gates. Please hurry." Sai calmly stated. (3)

Naruto turned back to the lavender-eyed girl, as he traced his hand towards hers. Slightly cupping it, fragments of his dream flashing, he forced himself to let go.

"I'll tell you when I get back, ok?" the blond smiled before running off to his apartment in preparation for the mission

_'What did just happen? He… held my hand? He wanted to talk?'_

* * *

(1) Hiashi is Hinatas father and Nejis uncle.

(2) ANBU is sort of an underground force like, "super ninja" ninjas. They don't have feelings, are highly trained to only act on following orders on missions etc.

(3) Sai is Narutos teammate.


End file.
